The embodiments herein relate generally to tools, and more particularly, to a tool set including a gasket removal and insertion tool for refrigeration hoses.
Manual extraction of gaskets out of refrigeration hoses and manual insertion of gaskets into such hoses can result in errors and damage. Conventionally, there are no tools designed to aid with this task.
Therefore, what is needed is tool set including a gasket removal and insertion tool for refrigeration hoses.